Anzu's fight
by Charmedbloody
Summary: There is always more to a person then you think you know. There is more to our female cheerleader and a ancient secret that will be forced out of its tomb unless Ra gets his way and keeps it locked up.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was looking for me but yet no one could fine me. The reason being my father he always was the reason. Five thousand years ago he was the reason for my now heart break. When I fell in love with Priest Seto he was angry but I never would think my father Ra would erase there memory's of me. The depressing part was my besides the fact my mother and half sister and half brother was on my side. Oh no that wasn't the depressing part of the story. The part that hurt the most was the fact that I had slept with Priest Seto that night and later I found out that I was having his child. After that I forsake my father and all that he stood for. I don't care my father is the sun god or my mother is the Greek goddess of love. My father didn't under stand and it still doesn't seem to get it that I loved Priest Seto. So now that Yugi has finished what his past self Atem started I find my self once again in love with a Seto.

I was sad to see Atem go wasn't because I was in love with him. It just meant that my father was now going to start getting after me again to go back up there into the heavens with everyone else was mostly was. But the other goddess and gods were now living among the mortals for our own reasons. You are still wondering what one of Yugi's little friends am I. I am the goddess of friend ship or as Seto Kaiba call me Yugi's cheerleader or girlfriend. I am no and no less then Yugi's friend. It hurt Yugi for me to tell him such things but it all had to come out sooner or later. And the sooner thee better if you ask me. I am Teana the daughter of Ra and Aphrodite but you can call me Anzu Mazaki and I am still in love with Seto. Oh yes I know Seto Kaiba keeps saying that he isn't his past self and yes he isn't. But then again he is and he isn't. They both share the same first name and looks. But there personally that is what reminds you they are not the same person.

My father's men have locked me in a glass case as if I am to be displayed for the world to see and yet not talk to the world. But the person who brings me food and lets me and the few others that are locked up as well as I am. That person has let me get this message out to my friends. I am save and this is I am. To find this place seek out my mother Aphrodite. She will guide you towards me or at least to another goddess who can help you seek me out. Please there be only some little time left until my father descends on to the world to take me and the others caged up here. I wait for your arrival as I remain locked behind this glass. Hurry I beg you all I believe one of this girls said she is dating or married to Marik and the other said something about Ryou Bakura as well. We are all in the same spot. Hurry I do beg every single one of you to save us all. I left out some of the facts to them. About the child that was and being in love with Seto now and back then. I didn't think they really should read that in a letter. We will sit and wait for them to come for us all.

Yugi and the others stalked into Seto Kaiba's office while being followed by Seto's guards. "We need your self Seto Kaiba." Seto looked up from his computer screen as he waved his guards away as he sat there glaring at Yugi and his little friends. "What do you need my help with now Moto?" He said with his hands on his desk then. "Anzu and two other girls have been kidnapped and we need help to find them." Seto sighed softly knowing how he had and still held feelings for Anzu. But he figured that she was still into Yugi Moto who now stood in front of him asking for help? "Are you sure she didn't just leave along with the other girls. Since you're now married to Rebecca Hawkins sorry I mean Rebecca Moto now." He said simply then as he looked at them then.


	2. Chapter 2

Marik and Isis stormed into the room shortly there after. "I just got your message Yugi. At least you have some word were my wife was taken to." Seto growled softly then. "Would you all just get out of my office now? Didn't you all just check to see if they went for milk or something?" Seto almost threw a fit when Ryou Bakura walked into his office then as well. "Now what?" He almost yelled then at them all. "My girlfriend was the other girl taken as well." Seto stood up and walked over to Yugi. "Did you check that they didn't just decide to run away or go to the store or anything else like that?" Yugi sighed softly then. "Yes we all did. We waited the normal twenty four hours until we told the police as well in our areas were the girls I mean woman vanished." Yugi took the letter that his wife held and handed it to Seto. "This was given to my grandfather after we got back from our honey moon. And it was written by Anzu. She asks for our help in getting free. So I ask you again Kaiba will you help us fine Anzu and save her along with the other two. Or do you plain on remaining here and hoping she still likes you when you get back here? That is if we can after all."

Seto glared darkly as he walked over to his office door and stuck his head out after he opened it. "Diana tells everyone to go home. And move all my meeting to a later date that I will tell you when I get back." He said as she looked at him rather funny before nodding her head and went to work then. Seto turned and closed the door as he looked at Yugi and the others then. "Do you know were we needed to go to first?" Yugi nodded his head slightly then. "She said to seek out her mother Aphrodite." Seto sighed softly then. "And I thought that stuff from back then was over now." Joey shook his head slightly then. "No its not." Ryou sighed softly then. "At least it doesn't fully go with our past self's then." He said grinning then. "At least I am not the thief this time or the villain either." Marik chuckled softly then. "True and at least your girl don't call you a walking chocolate bar. Oh um I guess by that look Ryou she does?" Seto shook his head slightly then. "Enough of that both of you."

Yugi chuckled softly then. "I think everyone doesn't want to hear about Marik the dark chocolate bar and Ryou the white chocolate bar. Anyway we will have to go to Greece for it. Since whom we all knew was her mother has moved there shortly after Anzu finished her lesson's in what she wanted to do. Or that is what was said." Seto nodded his head slightly then. "Well we should all pack then and I have to give a guard orders about Mokeuba as well before the plane will be fully ready so give me three hours." He said simply before he turned and walked out of his office then and away from Yugi and his little friends then. Rebecca looked at her husband then. "I guess you were right about him liking Anzu after all." Yugi chuckled softly then before they also left Seto Kaiba's office as well. The only thing left in that room was a shimmering blue figure with white shimmering wings on his feet. "I should let the woman know as well as Zeus to. This shall be fun to see if Ra will loose this fight fully then." That was the last thing he said before he zipped away and out of sight then.

Seto Kaiba walked into his mansion and smiled softly at Mokeuba who ran up to him. "What is it Mokeuba?" He asked his little brother who seemed to be worried about something. Mokeuba looked up at his big brother then. "I tired to call Anzu a little while ago because I been trying to find out when she was going to come and teach me how to dance so I could get even better with Soccer. But I haven't been able to get a hold of her all day or yesterday or well all week big brother. I am really worried about her." He pouted cutely at his big brother. "Do you think I can go over a little later and check her house?" Seto shook his head slightly then. "No cause it appears or what Yugi says is that Anzu and a few other females have been kidnapped and are being held against there will. And they can't get the police involved as well." He looked at the head guard. "James I want you to watch my brother and make sure he gets to and from school safely while I am away and stay around the area. If the teachers and parents complain just have them call my phone." He watched as the man nodded his head before Seto looked back at his brother again.

"Don't worries Mokeuba were going to go hunt her and the others down and bring them back home." He said trying to sound positive as he looked at his own brother then as he smiled at him. "Are you going to tell Anzu?" He asked his big brother with his big watery eyes then. Seto sighed softly then as he nodded his head slightly then. "Yeah I will tell her." He patted his brother on the head then as he ordered his maid to pack his luggage of traveling non business cloths. He then whipped out his cell phone and called his pilot then to warm up the plane and about how many people would be on the flight as well. He then made sure to spend a little bit of time to let his brother know he would return with Anzu. And to give orders about anything and everything as well towards his house staff. Before he got in his limo and drove to be his plane was waiting with his cell phone and cloths and for some reason he also made sure to grab his duel cards as well? When ever things like that came up it was safer to do so then to not to so. You never know what you might come up to face after all. More so when you are deal with not just your own past life's but others past life's as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto later stepped out of his limo and looked at his plane as he walked towards it then. "Are they here yet" He asked then as he went to board the plane after handing over his bag to his people then. "Yes sir there already on board." Seto nodded his head then. "Then tell the pilot to take off then." He said as he boarded the plane and took his seat as he saw that once again everyone that was in his office but Isis and Odien was on his plane. He also noted that the only person that looked his way was Yugi while Rebecca was trying to get Joey to shut up about Mai having to stay behind. Seto raised his eye brow then as he looked at Yugi. Yugi chuckled then. "Joey's wife is six's months pregnant and she isn't aloud to fly on a plane until the baby is born." Seto groan softly then. "The mutt is reproducing." He said before Joey spoke to him then. "Shut up Kaiba." As he sat there munching on a bag of potato chips then. Seto just chuckled softly then. "I could always tell my crew to throw you off the plane once we reach max height for moving around the cabin Wheeler." He chuckled as Joey just sat there glaring at him then. Once they were up to be they needed to be to walk around the cabin freely he looked at Yugi. "Tell me what you know on all of this."

Yugi stood and walked over to where Seto was and explained to him everything he knew about Anzu being kidnapped by Ra's men as it was stated in the letter that he also gave Seto Kaiba to read as well. Seto sighed softly then as he looked at Yugi. "Do you also get the feeling that there is more to this letter then what she didn't put into it?" He sighed again as Yugi nodded his head at him then. "Yes I do. There has to be a reason why Ra would do this to his own daughter if she really is who everyone thinks she is to be. And I don't know about why the other two were taken though. I asked Marik and Ryou about it. But as far as they know there wife and girlfriend are just normal every day people and not goddess's. Though Marik and Ryou treat there wife and girl friend as such though." He said simply as he looked at Seto then. "Hopefully we don't have any dueling." He said simply then. Yugi looked at him funny before he laughed softly then.

"You brought your cards to." He said with a smile. "I thought I was the only one to do such a thing." Seto chuckled softly then. "Then let's see if you can still beat me in a duel?" He said with a smile then as Yugi nodded as they started to play an old fashion game of duel monsters as they plane flew to Greece. No one on that plane could see silver like figure of gold and another one of blue standing side by side on the plane with them. "Your right Hermes they really are going to try and fight Ra into freeing Teana from her glass cell her father made." Hermes looked at Zeus then. "I know big man. It will be fun to watch. If you want to help them or can I help them." Zeus looked at him then with a smile. "The Greeks will help them." He said simply then. "Pass the word about it Hermes but don't tell Teana's mother just yet." He said as they vanished from slight then as Yugi and Seto both as did the others look towards were the figures were as they all blinked then and shook there heads as if they thought they heard what they didn't see speak about them.

It was hours later and after three games the score between Yugi and Seto was three to none. With Yugi being the winner as well even with Joey in a one on one on one match with Yugi still being the winner . Even the three times they changed decks using the other person's deck did Yugi still win a duel? Seto laughed softly as he looked at Joey. "You suck no matter whose deck you use Wheeler." Joey glared at him then. "Shut it so do you Kaiba." And with that Joey went to call his wife Mai and see how she and there unborn child was doing. There marriage was a shot gun wedding to say the least. Seto sighed softly later as they got ready to land as Yugi went back to his seat next to his wife. 'Soon Anzu soon we shall prove them all wrong and then your mine.' He thought to him self as they landed and all exited the plane to go start there hunt for Anzu's mother at the temple of Aphrodite. It was there first clue and they still had to follow it to the letter or until they found Anzu and freed her. Or if they ended up having to duel Ra to free her in what ever was the real cause of all of there troubles right now.


End file.
